


Come In With The Rain

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, One Night Stands, Rain, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: After being stood up by Nowaki for the last time, Kamijou is left vulnerable, rain-sodden, and broken-hearted. That's when he discovers just how much his colleague, Professor Miyagi, truly cares about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Text in bold is a direct quote from the episode this was taken from.

**"Phew! It's done!"** Professor Miyagi pushed his chair away from his desk and picked up his bag. He walked to the door of his office and opened it, only to see his soaked colleague standing outside it. **"Kamijou? What happened to you? You're drenched! Wait here a sec."** Miyagi dropped his bag and fetched a towel from the bottom drawer of his desk while Hiroki entered the room. He dropped it on top of Hiro-san's head, starting to rub his hair through the towel. **"This must be what they call a drowned rat!"** he joked cheerfully. **"Your underwear must be soaked through, too."**

 **"It's fine."** Hiroki avoided eye contact. He really didn't want to talk about it.

 **"What's wrong? Get dumped?"** He had no idea how accurate his joke was.

 **"Excuse me? What are you talking about? Stop making everything into a joke. I'm..."** A single tear fell from his eye before he even knew he was about to cry. He quickly wiped the tear away with the back of his hand, and muttered dismissively, **"Sorry. Wow, what the hell am I doing? Um, it's really nothing at all..."**

Miyagi hugged him from behind, a bit more tightly than necessary.

 **"Kamijou, you** **know..."** The professor tipped his head to the side contemplatively as he leaned closer to Hiroki's ear. **"You still haven't realized that this 'perfect armor' you've got yourself wrapped in is actually full of chinks."**

**"Um... Professor, please, let go of me."**

**"No."** Miyagi grabbed Kamijou's chin with one hand and his hand with the other. They stared at each other for several seconds, faces easing closer together. Hiroki could hardly believe what was happening. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Their lips met in a savage kiss, Miyagi's teeth tasting like ash, but Hiroki didn't care. He'd been alone for so long that he just wanted to feel _wanted_ again. Miyagi's tongue forcefully entered Hiroki's mouth, and the younger professor acquiesced. It had taken the last of his resolve to wait out in the rain for Nowaki as long as he had. Now, he was too tired to care.

Hiroki didn't mind that Miyagi pushed him hard into the wall, pinning him there as they made out. He didn't mind that the other man palmed his ass in one hand, giving it a firm squeeze. He didn't mind kissing until they were both out of air. Miyagi stopped to take a breath, and Hiroki's head sagged forward to rest on the other professor's shoulder.

"Kamijou?" Miyagi's voice was laced with concern.

"Not here," Hiroki breathed out, staring at the floor through his curtain of bangs.

"Hm?"

"We shouldn't do this here."

"Then come home with me," Miyagi offered without hesitation.

"Okay." Hiroki didn't let himself think about the consequences of this right now. He simply couldn't bear to. He was heart-broken, sure, but he was still protected by a feeling of numbness about it all. While he had the chance to find reassurance in  _someone's_ arms, he would take it, no questions asked.

* * *

 "So you really did get dumped?" Miyagi asked he hung up their coats on the coat-rack by his front door.

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shoeless, Miyagi led Hiroki into his apartment, going straight for the bedroom. "Was it serious?"

"We lived together for six years, then one day he just takes off for America without saying a single word about it." Hiroki's voice was liquified bitterness. "You tell me."

"Sounds like he didn't know how much of a good thing he had." Miyagi closed the door behind them, but he didn't turn on the lights. Then he approached Hiroki, who was standing by bed. "First things first, let's get you out of those wet clothes. I'll bet you're pretty cold by now."

Hiroki gave a slight nod. His arms were covered in goosebumps and he couldn't help the slight shiver that shook him. Miyagi's hands were warm on his skin as the older man undressed him, the actions so familiar that it felt almost soothing. Miyagi bundled Hiroki into bed before he started to undress himself.

"Give me your tie," Hiroki said suddenly, holding out a hand.

"Huh? Sure." Miyagi handed it over without protest, and Hiroki tied it around his head like a blindfold. Now he knew how Usami-san had felt when he'd slept with Hiroki.

Miyagi didn't question the blindfold, much to Hiroki's relief, and as soon as Miyagi had joined the assistant professor in bed, he began his assault on Hiroki's body. Not an inch of skin went untouched by those warm hands, and Hiroki felt himself being swept away by his feelings. He remembered Usagi's strong, cold hands and the way they'd once touched him. He remembered shedding tears for Usagi in the park when he met Nowaki. He remembered Nowaki's protective embrace when Usagi was at the door and Nowaki realized that he'd been the one to break Hiroki's heart. And now Miyagi was here—biting his nipples, kneading his thigh, fingering his ass—because Nowaki, who'd _begged_ Hiro-san just that morning to be given a second chance, had dashed Hiroki's hopes one too many times.

 _Why does this always happen to me_ , Hiroki wondered as his eyes watered behind the fabric of Miyagi's tie. He felt the professor's warm presence pull away from him, and he whined his disapproval.

"Come on, you're on top for this part," Miyagi murmured as he helped pull Hiroki into a sitting position, then guided him onto his lap. Miyagi was concerned for Hiroki. He'd never seen the man so distraught before as he'd been tonight, and if he was upset enough for it to start to show, then he was probably a mess on the inside. That being said, he wasn't going to risk that Hiroki let himself be abused. This way, if Hiroki started to hurt, he would have the power to stop. Miyagi didn't trust Hiroki to tell him if he started to be in any pain, not in the state he was in now.

Miyagi tried to work his fingers inside Hiroki's passage a bit more, wanting to ensure he was prepared, but Hiroki went straight to business, crying out as he impaled himself. Miyagi's arms were strong around him, supporting his sagging body as he adjusted. Hiroki was surprisingly vocal during sex, especially considering how reticent he usually was during the day, but he still wasn't using any words.

Not until the final moments before he reached his orgasm, when he cried out Nowaki's name.

He shuddered against Miyagi, tears flooding his eyes. Miyagi held him close, and Hiroki put his arms around Miyagi's shoulders as he started to cry properly, the blindfold soaking quickly as he sobbed. Miyagi rubbed his back comfortingly, and after a little while he pulled the blindfold away.

"Kamijou," he hushed, stroking the younger man's hair. "Kamijou..."

"I'm sorry," Hiroki began, but Yoh hushed him again.

"Don't apologize, Kamijou," he whispered, shifting their bodies so they could lay down together. "It's okay. You're okay."

Hiroki cried himself to sleep in Miyagi's arms, even as Nowaki finally reached the restaurant, only to find that his precious Hiroki was gone.

Of course he was gone.

Nowaki had broken his word.

Nobody would have waited  _this long_ for him, even if they did love him.

He'd blown his last shot. It was over......

No! Nowaki refused to believe that. Maybe if he explained himself, Hiroki would understand.

But it  _was_ too late. Nowaki had brought his precious Hiro-san too much pain, pushed him too far away.

It was over.


End file.
